prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dust Devil
Dust Devils are another of the unfortunate monsters that, after exposure to Sonic fanfiction, mutated into a hideous form. They are little more than orange balloons of dust and proof of just how bad Jagex can be at creating animations. They are famous among players for dropping the Dragon Chainbody, which are a far more viable option for obtaining one than the Kalphite Queen, who is now a total waste of time. (notice how there was no link to the Bullshit page there?) The drop rate is considered to the around 1/10000, which is somewhat equal to the chance of people NOT rioting about an update, or equal to the chance at beating Von Bolt without losing your sanity. It is important to note that Jagex even found a way to attempt to piss people off by putting Red d'hide vambraces as a drop, to fool people into pissing their pants because they thought they got a dragon chainbody. However, a red d'hide body looks even more like a dragon chainbody, which just shows Jagex fail at failing. Fighting Dust Devils Dust devils require 65 slayer to kill, so be prepared to have to wade through a LOT of shit tasks including Infernal Mages (which as of 29/11/09 were declared a war crime in Russia, Japan and Korea), but at least you'll get some great tasks like Turoth along the way. You also need a facemask to fight Dust Devils, for reasons no one is sure because they are animated so badly you can see more dust on the World 103 Party room lever. Their attack consists of them inflating their head and flying backwards. Now I'm not sure how that constitutues an attack, especially one that does up to 82 damage. Furthermore, if they're apparently shooting dust at you, that wouldn't be a melee attack would it? My personal investigation on this matter. After killing some of these Dust Devils, I was intrigued to find out why they acted how they do. Luckily for me, I found Mod Fetzki on the way, who was muting players for rioting about the weekly 'fail update'. (although in all fairness, it was a 4 minute quest with the lowest requirements since Cook's Assistant). After a small amount of negotations, I managed to reserve some time for an interview with him about Dust Devils. I have retrieved the transcript of the interview, which is shown below. - - - - - - - - - Stormy Times: So Mod Fetzki, how are you doing today? Mod Fetzki: Ook ook. Stormy Times: Good to hear. Now, about Dust Devils... Mod Fetzki: Ook? Stormy Times: These enemies are several years old. How come they still have such primitive animations? Mod Fetzki: Ook ook, ook. Stormy Times: Ah. And how come they drop red d'hide chaps, if a red d'hide body would look more like a dragon chainbody? Mod Fetzki: Ook...Ook ook ook. Stormy Times: Thank you very much Mod Fetzki. That's all I needed to know. Would you like a banana? Mod Fetzki: Ook ook ook! Stormy Times: Once again, thank you. Next week me and you shall discuss the issue of 'merch clans'. Mod Fetzki: *gulp* - - - - - - - - - Category:Slayer Monsters Category:Monsters